A Transformers Chirstmas
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: Just as the title implies! :D


Tori: Happy holidays! I would like to thank Deathscythe119 (plays as Ray), Rampages Girl (plays as Alex) and Super Metal Sonic (plays as Sid) for being my good friends!

_

* * *

_

_Bang! Crash! Clang! _Was the not so welcome greeting the blonde teenager got when she shoved the door open with one shoulder while balancing an armful of shopping bags on her tiny hips. Two long backed Dachshund puppies bolted out of the opening like furry rockets just barely managing not to get stepped on by their master as she entered. The source of the noise almost knocked the girl over as he thundered down the hallways of the house breaking just about everything in his path. His subject of anger dive rolled out of the way James Bond style and disappeared into a room before slamming the door on her chaser's face. Megatron let out a roar that rattled the windows and pounded on the wooden door with his metal fists.

"Megs! What did I tell you about chasing people around the damn house!?" the girl's voice pierced through all the noise, Megatron froze on instant.

"Sis!" the brown haired girl of a younger age announced happily from inside the room upon hearing her rescuer's voice. Glaring at the door again Megatron walked off not bothering to answer Tori. The door opened and Alex stepped out to dust herself off and adjust her glasses.

"What did ya do ta piss the Fat Tank off dis time?"Tori asked using her inherited southern accent.

"Nothing, just steal his Fusion Cannon... again" the younger of the two grinned widely.

Tori face palmed "I shouldda seen dat comin"

Alex giggled in reply before helping her self proclaimed sister with the Christmas presents. After storing them carefully in Tori's mom's room they ventured out further around the house.

In the living room laughing up a proverbial storm were three other Transformers. One resembled a metallic rat with wheels instead of back legs. Another was an odd colored copter cackling like the idiot he really was. Last but not least was a short stocky bot who had a yellow VW Beetle as an alt mode laughed the hardest as he rolled around on the tiled floor. It was fairly obvious that the three had been watching the whole fiasco, although Tori was pretty sure they might have started it too. Still stuck in pause on the wide screen TV was some racing game her brother had let them barrow, probably Need for Speed. But Tori didn't care about that so she left the Pred the Max and the Bot to themselves.

Alex had already run past her older sister and into her room where rock music blasted out through door crack. A buzzing sound above her alerted Tori to Waspinator's presents as he zipped into the kitchen gripping whatever he had gotten from the near by closet then adding it to a large bowl perched on the counter. What the wasp was making perfumed the room with a deliciously sweet smell that made the teen's brain twitch.

"Cookies!?" Tori spouted, forcing Waspy to flinch and look back. By the time he had finished however he was tackled out of the air with his plastically wings pinned to the ground like we was being attacked by a cop. The insect whimpered/buzzed in defeat and nodded rapidly hoping that would be enough to satisfy Tori. Thankfully for him, it did so the 15 year old got off his back while whipping spit from the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry Waspy" she giggled shamefully then helped the bug to his feet as he transformed to robot mode.

"Why does blonde haired fleshy bot tackle Wazpy?" he asked timidly fidgeting with his fingers.

"Lost my head there. I do that when I smell sugar. Course you should know considering you're a bug and all"

the wasp seemed the contemplate this for a while before he finally nodded and continued with his task.

_KABOOOOOOM!!_

The whole house shook on its foundation knocking everyone not sitting down on something over on their collective butts. Then as one the occupants all screamed "TARANTALUS!!!"

Said spider bot cleared his visor of chemical soot and dust as he blinked at the remains of what had been the back yard shed that belonged to Tori's dad.

"Oops..." was all he had to say.

Before long Tori along with a very pissed off Rampage, whom had taken the brunt of the explosion since he had been trying to dig up (and eat) the baby rabbits that lived under the shed was upon him, their looks clearly telling the spider he had better get his skid plate back to the house or else. After transforming Trantalus scurried into the attic via the hole in the roof left over from a hurricane. Tori turned to the crab with a scowl.

"What? I'm doing you're dad a favor by eating the rabbits so he won't run them over with the lawn mower"

"Uhg, never mind" she sighed. The crab only shrugged and went off to pick through what was left of the shed hoping that the rabbits weren't in too many pieces. Others that had to deal with the problem of trying to avoid flying bits of wood included Ray and Sid who used to be playing basketball in the front yard. The goal, sadly enough now sported a huge splinter sticking out of the back board. Another small shard popped the ball which was now laying limp in the boy's hands.

"The spider?" Ray guessed.

"The spider" Tori nodded. Sid huffed and tossed the flat orange ball on the ground then went back into the house. The puppies Lucy and Hazel barked up a storm from where they had been napping on Scavenger's chest in the garage. Scavenger was still asleep of course.

As the three reentered the house, a blonde chubby boy darted after a small black cat holding a Socker Bopper in one hand. He was promptly tripped by a foot that had conveniently stuck itself out in front of him, giving Zoe a chance to find some cover.

"Hey!" Ian protested as he got up off the floor "I almost had her!"

"You torture Zoe again and I'll let Cyclonus use you as target practice"

Ian got the message and gulped a little thinking of himself being reduced at a red splotch on the ground then ran off.

"Man I HATE him" Tori seethed as she kicked the blow up boxing glove away. Sid and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. A second latter Rampage came in through the busted screen door whipping bits of grey fur from his mouth parts. Ray let out a shudder while the crab purposefully smirked at her. Tori rolled her eyes and went into the main room to make an announcement.

"Okay guys!" she said "family's gonna be here soon so we can do our shopping so get you're money together!"

With that everyone scrabbled over to what ever spot thay had their stash in. Waspy had his hidden away from Alex while Bumble Bee had his stuffed in his car mode's trunk. Soon enough an orange Scion BX, a Ford F150 fixed up redneck style, and a Nissan pulled up in the drive way and everyone piled in as best they could. Although Rampage and Taratalus had to ride in the back of her uncle Jerry's truck (the Ford). Considering the facts, things got a bit nasty when the cab almost shoved the spider out the back. They all came to a halt at the Florida Mall, which was packed with people as usual.

Tori was with Scavenger, Sid was with BB, Ray was with Taratalus and finally Alex was with both Rampage and Waspy. With the pairs done, the groups split off into different parts off the mall. Tori for one, along with Jerry went over to a book store where she bought a few Tom Clancy novels some mangas and a dairy. While Scavenger went to an electronics store and bought a PDA then went and bought a basketball. But with Ray and the spider...

"by Unicron well you SHUT UP!!"

"No! You popped my fav basketball!" Ray countered hotly and stopped on the arachnid's foot. The spider yelped and hopped around until he tripped and fell into the fountain in the central plaza. Water spilled out all over the place causing people to slip and fall like they were walking on a slip'n'slide. Ray meanwhile laughed her head off like never before. If a robot could blush Taratalus would have been bright red by now as he dunked his head underwater to hid his face.

Off in a less populated part of the mall Alex happily strolled along side Rampage and Waspy, the former really looked he didn't want to be there. The insect, however was buzzing a little tune in his as he fly in beast mode.

"Aw" the girl cooed "cheer up Ramp it's not THAT bad"

"yezz, crabbot zhould relax" Waspy happily added on.

The crab's optics twitched in a psycho like fashion but managed not to strangle the two.

"This is NOT what I enjoy do you know" he growled grinding his mouth parts together in annoyance. The two shorter being then began giggling as they devised a plan. Then without warning they burst out singing a random country song. Rampage's audio's trembled spasmodically as he attempted to cover them but to no avail.

"Stop! Oh, in the name of all that's remotely sane please STOOOOP!!!"

"Okay!" both the bug and human chimed in with grins plastered on their faces having satisfied them selves. Rampage sighed in relief and got back on his feet and kept walking.

The girl suddenly stopped making the crab bump into her but only briefly for Alex soon bolted into a Hot Topic. Waspinator blinked his bug optics and transformed in order to go into the store, reluctantly Rampage sighed and sauntered after them. Inside the girl found a Decepticon jacket and spiked collar. She stuffed these in a bag then handed more to the bug and crab to find their own gifts. Said crab scowled at her for a moment but the glare he got in return told him otherwise. So with that dealt with Rampage looked around and thankfully found something he considered worthy of his time and shoved it in. But since Waspy did not have a good sense of fashion he was having quit a bit of trouble so he just followed Alex around to what she bought. After all was done, Alex paid for the things and left the shop grinning like an idiot.

A few stores down from Alex; Ian, and Rattrap had practically raided the toy store and came out with a whole cart full of toys and whatever they could grab. Despite what his sister had ordered, the boy had gotten a few things for himself which included a nerf gun to shoot the cat with. And since, being a rat Rattrap was more then happy to let Ian get it too. Other things in the cart involved at least five die-cast cars, video games (on sale of course) and some other random junk.

In the far end of the mall, everything was nothing but a bunch of electronic noises. Sid crashed his car into BB's and laughed as said Beetle's car flipped off the virtual freeway and blew up in a plume of flames. Groaning, Bumble Bee put the controller down while the human picked up a copy of the racing game they had been playing. Already they had two bags each filled with PS2 and Game Cube games, most of whom ether involved shooting stuff with a BFG (Big Fucking Gun), sneaking around a building while popping guards in the butt with a dart gun or racing a fixed up import tuner car. Sid stopped in his tracks seeing that the new Sonic game was out and snuck it in his bag and got a strategy guide to go with it. BB gave the bot a critical look.

"Hey, Tori said only to get the games for the others"

Sid hid the bag behind his back "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sid" the car sighed "I'm sure that the others well get you the game"

Sid eventually agreed and put the game back with a huff.

After all was said and done everyone piled back into the cars. Once back they all ran off to different rooms to wrap the presents and stuck them under the Christmas Cactus (they a cactus because Inferno burnt the tree down). Since there was so many at the house not all the beds could hold them. Tori and Alex slept in Tori's room because her bed was big. Rampage transformed to beast mode and scurried out into the fort in the back yard. The spider of course slept in the attic. Scavenger slept in the garage taking up most of the floor there. Ray was on a couch with Waspy next to her. Lastly Sid and BB fought over the final couch and eventually the human won making BB sleep on the blow up mattress with Megatron.

Tonight was Christmas eve and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not even Rattrap (he was in Ian's room). The only sound that could be heard was Scavenger's snoring which was muffled by the concrete (thank god) but if one lessened closely they could the faint jingle of bells in the sky... let's all hope that Rampage doesn't shoot him down this year!


End file.
